Kobold Warrens
This Kobold clan dominates a small cave system, underneath the Dig Site. Appearance Kobolds are short, reptilian humanoids with cowardly and sadistic tendencies. A kobold’s scaly skin ranges from dark rusty brown to a rusty black color. It has glowing red eyes. Its tail is nonprehensile. Kobolds wear ragged clothing, favoring red and orange. A kobold is 2 to 2½ feet tall and weighs 35 to 45 pounds. Kobolds speak Draconic with a voice that sounds like that of a yapping dog. Creatures of the Warrens Fellclaw A young female sea dragon, which is a distant relative of dragon turtles. Fellclaw is still maturing, but her draconic urge to garner a treasure horde is quite developed. Bogdorr Bogdorr is an ogre whom works for Fellclaw, keeping the kobolds in line for the sea dragon, as well as overseeing their training. Kobold Chief The leader of the kobold clan, the Chief is the one whom arranged the very profitable (for him) situation with Fellclaw and Bogdorr; he and his people help fuel her horde, and she in turn protects the clan of kobolds (That many of the scaly kobolds worship Fellclaw is a minor factor) Kobold Bodyguard Kobolds charged with the safety of their Chief, the bodyguards always work in pairs to defend their leige, relying on numbers, and traps, to keep the royal lair safe. Kobold Slinger Young kobolds, not yet trained with blade or spell, are given slings with which to pelt intruders with from a safe distance. It is a favorite trick of the slingers to put an apple on a captured prisoner's head (they prefer gnome prisoners for this), and see whom can deal the most damage to the prisoner's face before the apple falls. Kobold Shaman Faithful of Kurtulmak, these kobolds tend to the clan's spiritual needs, as well as using their god's dark powers to blast foes into dust, and bolster their allies might. Kobold Footpad Trained (for Kobolds) kobolds, the footpads are the primary fighters of the clan - They have been taught how to sink a blade into a foe to dispatch them as easily as possible, and relish the opportunity to do it, as long as they outnumber their enemies. The Warrens A three level cave complex below the Dig Site, the Warrens are where the kobolds make their lair Level 1 The entry to the caverns, the most notable feature, in addition to a few kobold living areas, is the gigantic shrine to the kobold's dark god, Kurtulmak, the Striker from the Shadows. Level 2 The middle floor of the cave system, the second level contains the throne room and private chambers of the Kobold chief, as well as the lair for the rest of the kobolds, including the hatchery for those kobolds that have laid eggs. Also included on this floor are the prison and torture chamber, as well as a commons area for the kobolds not on patrol. Level 3 The lowest of the three levels, this cavern connects to the sea, and is also home to the lair of Fellclaw, as well as Bogdorr's patrol. There are several shrieker mushrooms grown here as an alarm system for Fellclaw to know to guard her horde. References Kobold image from d20SRD.org Category:Dungeons